Sweet Dreams
by cheap soundeffects
Summary: Hermione is a special Muggleborn with special powers... so obviously Voldemort wants her. And who better to get her than Draco Malfoy! But what happens when Draco rebels? Will Hermione get turned over to Voldemort? Will Harry ever get his ear pierced?
1. Intro

Sweet Dreams

Chapter 1: Intro

A/n: ok well here we go. I've read a lot of fics and I decided to try and write my own… it probably sucks but I was bored.. so here's the first chapter

Disclaimer: wut do u think? Yea obviously I only own the plot and Luke

* * *

She sat there, rocking back and forth, just picturing everybody dead. She started sobbing, just thinking about Draco, Harry and Ron, and poor Luke… they went to go fight for her… and now they were probably dead. _It's all my fault_, she thought. _If I had faced my fears and done what I had to do then no one would be in this mess… I thought I could do it alone but he saved me… and I repaid him by sending him to his freaking death… _Her name is Hermione Granger and this is her story…

Hermione woke up at 8 in the morning on September first. She had only fallen asleep 3 hours before, being too excited to sleep. She was finally going back to Hogwarts, the one thing that had kept her going the entire summer. She had made Head Girl (obviously) and she was really looking forward to having her own room. She got up and quietly dressed, not wanting to wake up her parents. They were NOT morning people. After doing some last minute packing, she went downstairs to have a little breakfast before she left. Her parents had made it very clear that she needed to find a ride to King's Cross and she wanted to get a head's start. Plus, she didn't want to spend any more time in that house. So after writing her parents a note, she was on her way.

When she stepped outside, the cooling September breeze greeted her. She started walking towards the bust station when someone called her name. "Hey Luke!" Hermione greeted. "Hey, what's up Mia?" Luke answered. Hermione smiled at her nickname. Luke had made it up at the beginning of the summer and she soon wanted everyone to call her that. Luke was Mia's next-door neighbor. They had been friends ever since they were in diapers. He was a Muggle, but he knew about Mia being a witch and all about the wizarding world. He even had an owl so he could send Mia letters while she was at school. "Well my parents said I had to get a ride to King's Cross so I figured I would take the bus. I wanted to get there early," Mia explained.

"Harsh, dude. Why don't you drive?" Luke asked.

"'Cause my parents took away my license since I 'behave so badly'."

"I still say they're on crack."

"You know I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well you want me to give you a ride then?"

"Oh my God I would love you forever!" Mia exclaimed as she gave him the biggest hug of life.

They arrived at the station at 9 o'clock. That's when realization hit her that she would have to wait for 2 hours until the train left. Luke must have realized the same thing because he started up the car and drove her to the nearby mall. "I figured you didn't want to wait for 2 hours at the station so I thought you would have more fun here," Luke explained, pointing to Barnes and Nobles, a well-known Muggle book store. "Luke you know me too well!" Mia said as she hugged him and ran inside.

Mia smiled at herself and she looked around at al the wonderful books. She had only discovered this store a month ago when she had been trying to get away from her house. She came here to get away from it all… her parents, homework (yes as much as that surprises people, Mia doesn't like homework. She's just a good student who wants to beat the crap out of everybody with her grades), and even Harry and Ron. They really were annoying. She had spent so much time here that she had made friends with most of the staff. She had even developed a small crush on one of the guys that worked at the little café. His name was Josh. He was a skateboarder and had brown hair and beautiful green eyes. The only other person she knew that had such interesting eyes was a certain wizard who had silverfish/greyish eyes… "No," Mia said to herself, "I will not think about him…"

"Think about who Mudblood? It wouldn't be about me and my… pauses for dramatic effect _devilish_ good looks now would it?" a voice behind her said.

"Shut your face… also pauses for dramatic effect _ferret_. I swear you have to be THE most conceited person I've EVER met. Just go away," she hissed over her shoulder. She really had an unnatural hatred for that ferret Malfoy and all the things that he had ever done to her.

"I'll take that as a compliment Granger. I know you can't resist me, and frankly I don't blame you. If I were a girl I wouldn't be able to resist me either," Malfoy said with his annoying trademark smirk.

"You know you are positively the most pathetic person it's been my displeasure to meet!" she screamed. But just as she was going to walk away, she saw Josh coming towards her.

"Hey Mia what's up?" Josh asked. _Why does everyone suddenly say what's up? What the hell everyone knows that it's the freakin roof! _Mia thought.

"Um… hey Josh… nothing's up.. how are you?" She said awkwardly. She suddenly felt super embarrassed.

"I'm okay.. but are you and your boyfriend having a fight?" Josh asked.

"WE ARE NOT GOING OUT!" Mia and Malfoy yelled simultaneously.

"Okay, okay! It's just that the way you guys were arguing it seemed as though you liked each other. Like the saying, you hurt the one's you love…" Josh said, blushing.

"Josh, I can assure that I will NEVER like Malfoy," Mia said. But just then, she saw a cold and realized the time. "Oh my God! It's 10:55! The train leaves in 5 minutes! I gotta go Josh bye!"

_What a strange girl, _Josh thought. _Cute, but strange.

* * *

_

"Shit! This is all your fault Mudblood! If you hadn't been trying to flirt with that stupid Muggle we wouldn't be in this mess! Now I'm going to be late for my Head meeting!" Malfoy screamed as they were running towards the station.

"I was NOT trying to flirt Mal… wait," Mia said, stopping in front of the train, "YOU"RE the Head?!" _Great, _she thought, _just what I needed… Malfoy messing up my perfect year!_

A/n: alritey! So that was the first chapter.. I promise it'll get funnier.. so press that little button and review! And if u have any ideas or something like that plz let me kno!


	2. Surprises

Sweet Dreams

Chapter 2: Surprises

a/n: ok the next chapter! thanks soo much for the reviews.. loved them! glad u like the story so far.. and i apologize for all the grammatical errors... my computer kept freezing when i was trying to post the chapter and the edit thing wasn't working.. so yea again so sorry!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, Mudblood, I AM Head Boy. So if you could please close your huge mouth and stop gawking at me I would appreciate it," Malfoy sneered. Mia quickly closed her mouth but couldn't stop staring. I mean, she hadn't really thought about the Head Boy, but she NEVER imagined it could be Malfoy. She thought maybe Ernie from Hufflepuff or something, just not Malfoy. _All right Mia get a hold of yourself_, she thought as they boarded the train. _Malfoy's Head boy and there's nothing I can do about it._

"Shut up, Malfoy. It just surprised me that you were the Head Boy. But I guess it was just your daddy that made sure his 'great and Pureblood son' received such an honor," Mia shot back after a while. At this, Malfoy spun around and looked at Mia with murder written in his eyes.

"Don't you EVER think that my father had anything to do with this. I worked very hard for this fucking position that everyone seems to consider such a 'great honor'. Great honor my ass. I just wanted it 'cause it's an excuse to get away from people. That and the perks such as giving detention to Pothead and Weasel for breathing," Malfoy said through clenched teeth.

"Oh no you don't Malfoy. I knew you would try and abuse your position. If I ever catch you given and unfair detention I'll go to..."

"Go where? To Dumbledore? 'Oh Dumbledore save me! I'm too stupid to figure this out on my own! I need your help since your such an old fart!' " Malfoy mocked. "Well fine go right ahead.. Let little Miss Goody Two-Shoes run to the headmaster. See if I care."

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy here you are! I've been looking all over for you two! This is NOT proper Head behavior, being late to your very first meeting! And bickering like that. Honestly Ms. Granger, I expected more from you," Professor McGonagall chastised.

"Sorry Professor," muttered an embarrassed Mia.

"Hmph," was all that could be heard from Malfoy. _Stupid old hag. Honestly, I think that the reason she's such a bitch is that she needs a guy.. Maybe Dumbledore.. Yeah I had never realized it but the two DO seem to get along.. Hmmm.. Wonder what the babies would look like..._

"Here we are," McGonagall said, interrupting Malfoy's thoughts. She showed the Heads into an empty compartment and began to explain all about being a Head. It was the same old speech McGonagall used for everything except she used the word Head instead of prefect or student. After what seemed like an eternity for both our young characters, McGonagall finally finished.

"Well, if there aren't any questions, please just stay here until the end of the trip. I shall come and get you then. And don't worry Ms. Granger the prefects are patrolling the train," McGonagall explained as Mia had opened her mouth to speak. And with that, McGonagall was gone.. Finally.

"Well Mudblood, it's been nice seeing you. I'm off to join my fan club at the Slytherin end," Malfoy said as he went to open the compartment door.

"Idiot the door won't open. McGonagall put a spell on it so that it can only be opened from the outside," Mia explained.

"And how the hell would you know this?" Malfoy inquired.

"I heard her say the spell... That and do you honestly think McGonagall is stupid? Don't answer that," Mia snapped as Malfoy opened his mouth to respond. "She obviously knew that the minute she left you would go and try to escape."

"Right, since her favorite student would NEVER dream of disobeying the rules," Malfoy said, extremely annoyed that he had gotten told by this Thing. Mia just gave him a hard look and pulled out her favorite. That's right she was reading.. For the tenth million time.. Hogwarts, A History.

About an hour later, Mia looked up from her book to see what Malfoy was up to. He had been quiet this entire time and she wanted to make sure he was okay. I mean it would seem a little suspicious if Malfoy got hurt and Mia was the only one with him. But to her surprise, Malfoy was sleeping. He had made his robes into a pillow and was lying down on the seat. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. Angelic, almost. Damn, how ironic.. Wait. I'm thinking about Malfoy! That can't be good..

Mia's thoughts were interrupted when Malfoy started groaning. "NO! Leave her alone... NO! Mom.. Don't leave me... No!!!!" Malfoy screamed. Mia, being the good person that she is, rushed to Malfoy's side.

"Shh Malfoy, it's okay," Mia whispered, brushing his hair back. "It's okay, I'm here Malfoy, don't worry."

"NO! They've got her. Help me! Help her!" Malfoy pleaded, still dead asleep. Mia just kept by his side, telling him that everything was going to be okay. Since that wasn't working, she started to sing, just the first song that popped into her head.

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a happy family_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you_

_Let's just say we love you too_

_(the Barney song)_

For some strange reason that seemed to calm Malfoy down and he just went into an even deeper state of sleep. But for another strange reason it had gotten really cold after Mia had stopped singing. And of course she couldn't let Malfoy freeze to death because again it would look bad since she was the only one in the compartment. So she had no choice but to conjure up a blanket for Malfoy. Afterwards she conjured hot chocolate and another blanket for herself. And then of course she continued reading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get up Granger. We're almost there," a disoriented Malfoy said to a sleeping Mia. The train had just gotten these "speakers" (Malfoy had no idea what the hell they were) installed in the compartment and they had just screamed at him that they were within half an hour of Hogwarts.

"Go away Malfoy..." Mia mumbled as she rolled over and gave her back to Malfoy. He really wasn't in the mood to argue because he was preoccupied with two things...

1.) That dream

And

2.) Who the hell had gotten him that blanket because the quality and fabric were horrible

But let's talk about the dream..

"_NO! Leave her alone... NO! Mom.. Don't leave me... No!!!!" Draco screamed._

"_Now Draco be reasonable... You knew what was going to happen to her since the beginning. And plus Malfoy's don't show emotion so suck it up," argued Narcissa. _

"_But why does this have to happen to her? What did she ever do to anyone? What did she ever do to you?" Draco pleaded._

"_SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH OR I WILL PERSONALLY SEW IT UP SO I NEVER HAVE TO HEAR YOU'RE BULLSHIT EVER AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD COMING FROM _

_YOU!" Malfoy Sr. yelled. _

"_Now look at what you've done.. You've angered your father... again... And now I have to deal with him. It's just so nice that I have a son that's considerate of other people and the consequences of what comes out of his big fat mouth," said Narcissa sarcastically as she lead a small 6 year-old out the door, leaving Draco alone._

"_NO! They've got her. Help me! Help her!" Malfoy begged the empty room. And then, out of nowhere this completely hideous song starts playing..._

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a happy family_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you_

_Let's just say we love you too_

"_Must be some form of new tor- tor- toooorture dad maaaade," Malfoy said trying and not succeeding in stifling a yawn. He had suddenly gotten very tired as if he hadn't slept in days..._

"What a weird ass dream," Malfoy said to himself. Now he had to think of more important things like where the blanket had come from.

"WE WILL BE GETTING TO HOGWARTS IN 10 MINUTES! ALL PASSANGERS BE READY!!!" came a VERY loud voice from the "speakers" (Malfoy was still trying to figure out what they were). He figured he would have to wake up Granger now.. I mean she must have been the one that had given him that blanket (taking into consideration that no one else was in the compartment) and he didn't want to owe anything to a Mudblood... That would be very un-Malfoy like.

"Hey Granger you gotta get up," Malfoy said quietly. She just looks so peaceful... Angelic almost.. Wait I'm thinking about Granger.. That can't be good.. Malfoy thought. When Mia didn't wake up he figured he would try again.

"Granger get your lazy butt up and get ready!" he said louder. But amazingly she was still sound asleep. She's one damn heavy sleeper, Malfoy thought. Maybe I can use that as some form of blackmail...

Ok well Malfoy still hadn't been able to wake her up so he decided he must do something drastic.. "RISE AND SHINE GRANGER!" Malfoy yelled as he threw the pillow across the room. And of course the moment he threw the pillow was when Mia got up so it hit her square in the face.

"Oh my bad," Malfoy said.

"You'll be sorry.." Mia sneered as she grabbed her pillow. And thus began the great Pillow Fight of '05. They were having so much fun that they didn't even see Professor Dumbledore standing in the door way observing these two make complete idiots of themselves... I mean the pillows had split and there were just feathers EVERYWHERE. "Hem, hem," Dumbledore said as he imitated his best Umbridge impersonation and made his two students just completely freeze.

"Oh God Professor, I thought you were Umbridge," Mia said, completely out of breath.

"I'm glad you like it. But I uh came to talk to you about your Head Duties. Basically you don't have any today but I do need you to stop by my office after the Feast." And with that Dumbledore swiftly left, leaving two teenagers covered in feathers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: ok I know that was like the worst chapter in the history of the world! And let me tell you it was the biggest pain to write! But I had to.. So here it is! Thanks again so much for the reviews... Keep em coming! I'll try and update chapter 3 by Wed. and I promise it will be funnier.. Hopefully...

Disclaimer: yes that song was supposed to be the one from Barney but I couldn't really remember the last line.. So anyways I obviously don't and wouldn't want to own Barney.


End file.
